Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side - Habataki M High
by Natnarf01
Summary: Ever wanted to attend in cool schools such as Habataki Academy and Monster High? That would be the best dream high school ever. What if...the two schools were to merge into one? Mira was given the opportunity to attend a private night school, for free. What she doesn't know that it was not a normal Japanese school. Will be able to survive as a student...or become a victim?...
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: **Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side series are properties of Konami._

_Comments From the Author:_

Since my "Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side - Miracle" has just reached a hundred views, I've decided to release this one just for fun. I've recently been addicted to listening to Disney Halloween musics, as well as listening to Monster High's opening theme music. I haven't actually watched the episodes, but the characters used in Monster High were pretty interesting. With my brain running on a hamster wheel, I thought I'd give it a try by turning the characters from the original "TMGS1" into different kinds of creatures. But just like from the Monster High Music video, I've decided that the main protagonist would remain as a Human. After all, wouldn't it be cool to attend a Monster high school yourself?

I haven't abandoned the other story, I will continue to write it as well as this one. I'll be posting a new chapter to this new story, only if I receive every one hundred views on the other one. Don't rush the views though, I still have a 19month old daughter to take care of!

I will also post a poll up every now and then, please feel free to go to my Profile page and check out the polls. Thanks!

* If this is your first time in this website and you would like to look at the next chapter, please look just below the 'Follow/Favorite' button. There should be a button with an arrow sign, which will lead you to the next chapter.

Or you can copy and paste the link of the next chapter given to you in your email if you have clicked "Follow" to follow me here on FanFiction.

Happy reading everyone!

Natnarf

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap Tap..._

_Tap Tap Tap Tap..._

_Tap Tap Tap Tap..._

_Click! Creeeeeek!_

_'Wait!'_

_'Why!? Why did this have to happen!?'_

_'Don't! It's too high!'_

_'There's no point in living by myself anymore.'_

_'NOOO! DON'T!'_

~Intro~

It's just after lunch and I'm here in my room rechecking my luggage and bags. I'll be moving into my high school's dormitories today. The high school that I'll be studying in is a a night school, so that means that I will start my classes in school later on in the evening and there's more time to rest while I unpack. My family are going to move to another city due to my father's job, so it will be quite far and costly if I were to travel to school everyday on public transport.

I closed the zipper of my last bag when my mother came into my room.

"Have you packed everything you'll be needing?" she said with a sad smile.

"Yes, Ma." I looked at her reassuringly. "Don't tell me you're gonna cry again?"

"What do you want me to do? If only we didn't have to move houses I could always watch over you as you grow up." She starts tearing up.

"Ma." I wipe her tears with my thumb. "I'll be fine. It's not like we're never gonna see each other again."

"I can't help it!" My mother embraces me with all her strength. I could feel every muscle on her arm.

"M-m-ma!" I barely spoke.

"Oops. Sorry." She finally let go of me. "A mother can get very emotional."

"Even if she's a professional workout trainer. _Cough Cough!_" I coughed for air.

"At least I'm still healthy. C'mon, I'll help carry your luggage down." She took the luggage with wheels and carried it over her shoulder as if it was just a piece of drift wood.

I took one last look at my room, filled with boxes and half opened empty drawers and cabinets, old wallpapers taken down, my carpet rolled up and pushed against to the wall, and my old bed with only a naked mattress left. I spend my entire life here in this room since it was first turned into my first nursery room. I carried my bags in my hands and my violin case on my shoulder and walked out of my room.

I stepped out of my house, and turned around to face it once more, absorbing its structure and shape into my memories, as this will be the last time that I will ever get to see it again. I turn to face the taxi that was waiting in front of my house, I walked over to the back and opened the trunk. I placed my bags and luggage inside, only the violin stays in my hands. You may never know if my bags will crush it. I closed the lid of the trunk and was about to open the door to the back seat when I see my mother running out of the house.

"Wait...I..forgot...to...give you...something...haa..." she exhaled hard half crouching with her hands on her knees.

"What is it, Ma?" I stood by the door.

"Here." She panted. "Hold out your hands."

She lifted her right hand and dropped something into my hands. I looked at it and see a beautiful Morganite attached to a black cord.

"I thought you'd never take it off."

It was my father's family's most treasured heirloom. The Morganite, is a gemstone that was first discovered in Pala, California in the first decade of the twentieth century, it's also known as a Pink Beryl. This was supposed to be handed down from generation to generation to the girls from my father's side, but no one was ever able to produce a girl. So they decided that the necklace would be given to every first son in the family until someone would finally be able to produce a girl, and she would automatically inherit it. My father wasn't supposed to have the necklace since he is the second eldest in the family, but when he married my mother and had me, the whole family of my father's side rejoiced and gave him the necklace to keep. Although he was supposed to be the one to keep it, he was afraid of losing it since he does tend to be forgetful at times, so he gave it to my mother to hold on to it for awhile. It was up to her to decide when to give me. I'm still not sure why it has to be handed down to a girl, but for sure, it is sitting in my hands at this very moment.

"I'd only take it off when I think it is the right time to pass it on to my daughter." She said. "Promise that you won't lose your father's family heirloom."

"Sure, I promise." I wore the necklace through, its gem just hiding inside my shirt.

"Now then I can be reassured." She said.

"BYE NOW! WE WON'T MISS YOU!" a voice shouted from behind my mother.

We both turned to look to the owner and saw that it was just my annoying brother. He was waving with one arm in the air, the other was pulling down his skin under his eye with sticking out his tongue.

"TSUKUSHI! GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" My mother shouted.

"I HOPE THAT YOU FAIL EVERY YEAR SO THAT YOU WON'T GRADUATE AND COME BACK TO US!" He said and ran back inside.

"Ugh, I swear I'll fall down the stairs in my dormitory today." I dropped my shoulders.

"Don't mind him, I'll just make sure that I sell off his GAMING CONSOLES while we are SORTING out our boxes when we get to our NEW HOUSE!" My mother purposely spoke out loud for Tsukushi to hear.

"I gotta go, Ma. The driver's waiting."

"Take care. Call me when you get to your room, alright?"

She hugs me one last time and I hopped inside and closed the door.

"Where to, miss?" The driver asked.

"To Habataki M. High, please."

Tsukushi will be studying middle school in the new city, I'm not sure of the name, but I do remember my parents saying that it was the only public school in the area that didn't have ridiculous school fees. The school fees from the High schools and Universities there are so high that I think only Billionaires could afford sending their kids there, my father's savings account would instantly make the entire earth split in half if I ever did study there.

Habataki M. High wasn't really my first choice, but we really couldn't afford to send me to an expensive school. A couple of years ago while I was still in middle school, my mother was still working as a personal trainer when I heard that she had volunteered to help a certain patient in a hospital. I heard that he wasn't in good shape, he was so thin that there was almost no fat or muscle left in him, it's like he was literally sucked up dry leaving only his bones and skin behind. He was on the brick of death and was in desperate need of help in regaining his health back. Almost all the doctors who have attended to him said that there was no hope and he wouldn't make it.

But my mother was able to help him recover despite her lack of knowledge in medicine and stuff like that, she had become his nutritionist and personal workout trainer, and in no time he had regained his appetite and ate plenty, when he had regained his strength and energy he exercised regularly, and he even worked out regularly until he had large bulging muscles like a body of a fighting wrestler. He wanted to thank my mother and tried to pay her by giving her a house and lot, but she refused it as she had only volunteered to save him. He then asked her if she had any kids, and she said she had two, one in middle school and the other in kindergarten. He then gave her his name card, saying to call him if she would have any financial problems one day.

When I finally finished middle school, my grandma, my father's mother, had suddenly passed away, and my grandpa had no one to look after him since he has a terrible illness from a young age. He was admitted to the hospital to stay in for awhile, which is in the city where my family will be moving to. The doctor said that my grandpa shouldn't stay in the hospital any longer and need to be taken care by someone, but he also needs to stay somewhere near the hospital so that he could come back and have regular check ups.

My father told about it to his boss and asked permission to move his working station in the city near the hospital, it was granted. The next problem was to find schools for me and Tsukushi to transfer to. My mother was successful at finding a school for Tsukushi first, so she enrolled him right away. Then it was finding a high school for me, and that's when problems emerged. My grandpa had suddenly collapsed and was sent to hospital, he had undergone operation and it was a success, but the payment for the operation was so expensive. My dad had asked for his one month advance salary, but it wasn't enough, and it was then that I told my parents to use the money for my enrollment for the operation fee.

It was two weeks before the start of school season and my mother still hasn't had any luck in finding a low cost public high school. No one has called for her service and my dad couldn't get his salary until the next month. It was almost decided that I would have to study next year when she went through one of her folders and found the name card of that man, it was then that my mother had decided call for the man's help. A few days later she had received a large letter, it that contained only one large piece of paper: a full three-year scholarship in Habataki M. High. It had written that the scholarship included fees for food and lodging, school uniforms and necessities, and monthly allowance of 200 Rich.

Who would've guessed that I would still get to study for free, when all of the sudden misfortunes had almost brought my education to a stand still?

The taxi stopped in front of a pavement by a brick wall.

"Don't worry about the fare, miss. Your mother had already paid me earlier."

The driver said and got out to help me take out my things in the trunk.

"Thank you very much." I bowed.

"Take good care of yourself, miss. It's going to be hard being away from home for the first few days, but I'm sure that you'll be fine with an attitude like yours, all cheerful and positive." He said and sat back in his taxi and drove away.

As I enter the school grounds with my luggage and bags in my hands, I wandered around for a little bit. The ground look rough, the grass on the football field haven't been mowed for quite a while, the skies are filled with dark clouds, the winds are blowing every now and then, the trees are somewhat old and their shadows casting over seem very frightening. Last but not the least, the main building of the school look old and the paint on the walls are peeling off. The sign board above the entrance was barely hanging, which reads 'Habataki M. High.' I still don't know what the 'M' stand for, neither does my mother. I walked further inside the school grounds despite the heaviness of my belongings, passing by the crumpling bricks along the side of the wall of the school, and the shadows seem gloomier than the front entrance. I finally stopped at the shadow of a tall building, an old abandoned tower from a long time ago. I had seen this tower a few days ago, my mother had finished talking with the vice principal about my enrollment and we decided to roam around the campus when we came across this tower.

"This tower, it holds a sad story. I often heard about its story amongst my neighbors when I was around your age." She said.

"What kind of sad story?"

"It's about a young couple. They were deeply in love with each other. I'm not sure of what time period are they from, but at that time there were many boundaries in regards to courtship. The girl's father was not strict unlike any of the other fathers that were concerned with their daughters. He let the young couple love each other, just as long as the young man promised to protect his daughter.

"One day, a few months before the young couple's wedding, a terrible tragedy had befallen onto them. The girl had deeply fallen ill, no one knew how she got sick or where she got it from. The father tried everything, he called in many doctors, of different field from different regions, but not one was able to find a cure for his daughter. He had no choice but to put her up in the tower in the north part of the castle household, in order to avoid having his daughter getting even more sick or spreading it to others living among the household.

"It had been weeks since the young man had seen nor heard from the girl ever since the engagement arrangement, he was getting worried. He couldn't stay put any longer and decided to go visit her. He asked the girl's father if he could see her, but the father told him not to go near her until the actual day of the engagement arrived. The young man tried to reason with him, but he was still denied. One time, while the young man was on his way to the front door to try and reconvene with the father, he overheard some of the household maids that the girl was held up in the north tower.

"That night, he tried to sneak into the tower by climbing up the vines that surrounded the tower and the bricks that were sticking out from the tower's sides. It was a very tall tower, but he was determined to see her, even if it meant getting cuts and bruises. He finally reached to the edge of the opened window and climbed in. His face went pale as the moon in the sky, as he rushed over to the bed in the middle of the dark room. No one knew exactly what happened next, but it was said that the girl had whispered something to him as he tried to talked to him. Perhaps he also tried to give her a kiss, we do not know.

"According to the girl's father, he felt something was wrong and rushed to the tower where his daughter was. As he opened the door he saw the young man standing by the bed, staring at the girl. The father then turned to his daughter, her arm had slipped out off the blankets, showing no sign of movement. The young man looked as if he was in shock that he ran and jumped out from the window, the father panicked and rushed over to the window, worried that he might've died during the fall. He called for his men to search for the body of the young man, but neither his body or any signs of his blood was ever found."

She finished the story as she was staring at the tower, as if reminiscing something because her eyes were so distant. Then she turned to look at me and smiled.

"Whatever did happen to the girl though?" I asked curiously.

"Some said that she died on the bed, others say that she was killed by the young man himself. No one knows for sure what truly happened." She turned back to face the old tower. "But they say that the father would always go up to the tower and sit on the bed of where his daughter once laid in, waiting, hoping that the young man would one day show himself once again. Maybe he had something to say, or he wanted to show something to the young man that the girl might've left behind."

I, now, am also standing at the foot of the tower, do hope that the young couple had found a way to see each other. Maybe then the gloomy feeling that resides in those dark clouds that hangs over tower would one day dissolve.

I walked through a gate just beyond the old tower, where the dormitories were located. I last remembered only two buildings being there, but when I reached the area I saw that there were three. Maybe at that time I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. The only question now is, which building should I be entering in? I took out a piece of paper from my wallet and checked it, which had been written by the vice principal, but it had only been written in a short line.

"_GRoom 1-004." _I read . I dropped my shoulders. "Now what?"

"Excuse me."

I turned to the sound of the voice from behind me. It was a teenage boy, probably a sophomore student. His face was fair, just like a doll's or a mannequin. He is just a bit taller than me, and his clothes fitted his firm physique, the clothes themselves looked very expensive too. His hair was styled really well, I wonder if he is using hair wax or clay.

"Ah, sorry." I gave a quick bow. "I must be blocking your way to the dorm."

"Not really." He said with a calm expression. "...You new?"

"Y-yes. Oh, Do you happen to know where this room is supposed to be in?" I showed him the paper.

"GRoom 1-004...it's that dormitory over there, on the purple side." He pointed towards the large building on my far right, which was painted green on the left side and purple on the right side of the building.

"Oh. Thank you very much."

"But you'll have to ask on which floor is your room on. I'm not sure if my dorm building structure's the same as yours, but in my dorm it has about five floors, and it has about 60 rooms. It's the green side of your building "

"Oh, I see. Are the buildings divided into years or something?"

"...No. If the room is vacant, you just take it. "

"Oh, okay. Thank you very much, sempai." I gave a deep bow.

"No need for formalities, I'm in the same year as you." He said.

"Oh, really? Sorry."

"Well then, I have to go back to my room." He walks off towards to the dorm, at a quick but graceful pace.

"Ah! I forgot to ask his name. Oh well, I could always see him around the school."

I entered the to the building and saw a map of the building on the entrance wall. It had an odd structure and the room numbers were assorted throughout the building. At first I panicked and was worried if my room would be on the top floor since the the building had no elevator, then I saw my room number just on the left side of the picture, just on the second floor. The odd thing about it was the stairs in this building didn't seem to connect to that room, but as if my room was actually separated from the building and it was in fact in a smaller building standing beside it. I decided to walk around the building to see if my logic was correct, and true enough I finally saw my building. It wasn't exactly a second building, but a small cottage, painted with different shades of purple, from the tiles on the roof to the planks on the steps. There was even a chimney, a veranda and a small mailbox stand just at the foot of the steps. As I walked towards the steps I could see the flag on the mailbox raised up. I went up the stairs and placed my bags and luggage on the floor of the veranda, still carrying the violin case on my back I went back down and opened the mail box. Inside was a small white squared envelope, with no name written on it. It also had something small bulging inside. I opened it and took out a piece of paper.

_'Hope that everything in this cottage meets your needs._

_P.S. Please wear the brooch at all times, _

_whether in or out of school campus.'_

I couldn't see any name written or signed on it, not even on the envelope. I then took out the remaining contents inside the envelope: a key and a small brooch. The key was just like any ordinary key, and it probably for the cottage's front door. The brooch was different, it had a design of a small white winged butterfly covered in diamonds. It sparkled so brightly, no matter how you looked at it, there wasn't a single diamond that didn't shine. I attached it to the collar of my blouse and went up the stairs and entered the cottage with the key in hand.

I was dumbfounded the moment I opened the door and looked inside. The walls was painted in a sun setting color, just above were wood ceiling panels that met up like a triangle. On the left side of the room was an old fireplace that had a fire going inside, and just surrounding the fireplace was a large rug sitting squarely on the floor, a pair of red comfy looking armchairs facing slightly sideways from the fireplace, and a glass coffee table in between them. On the right side was a small window on the opposite wall, just under it was a small sink, and on the far end of the sink where the wall is was a small personal refrigerator. Under the sink was a small cabinet, I opened the doors to find some plates and cups, as well as a few eating utensils. Facing in front of the sink by the wall was a small wooden dining table and a pair of chairs, there was even a tall wooden display cabinet just on the opposite wall next to the entrance, just like those ones you'd see in most Victorian movies. Maybe I could display a few of my pictures and trophies I've got in my bags.

Just beside the display cabinet was a door, but I went to try and open it I found there wasn't a handle, only a hole This could be one of those unique door handles that requires you to find a door knob, and put it in the hole acting like a key that locks and opens the room. I looked around the floor, then turned towards the display cabinet, and fair enough I found it through the glass, sitting inside on one of the shelves.

"This is like treasure hunting. How cute." I said.

I took the door knob and put it into the hole in the door. I open the door outwards and found myself in a bedroom. There was a bed by the wall in front of me and a small window with a ledge. I could put my alarm clock here then. At the foot of the bed was a study desk, along with a modern table lamp. Just on the opposite was a large wooden wardrobe, the handles were bronze. At the end of the room was another door, this time it was wide opened and I could just make out a toilet bowl from the inside.

I guess that's my bathroom. I took off my violin case and placed on the bed. I feel like this is a cottage from the story Snow White, only this one was only for me, no dwarfs.

"Alright, it's time to unpack! Oh, I'd better call her first."

* * *

I had just finished organizing my bag for classes. I decided to unpack the rest of my stuff later after classes were done, I was probably too excited to go to class than to feel at home in a cottage. I went inside the bathroom again to check on my appearance since it is the only place in the cottage with a mirror. The school's choice of uniform was somewhat...unique. It was the only one that I know that this kind of style. It was a black asymmetrical dress with ¾ length sleeves and asymmetrical collar, along. The bottom hemline of the dress is also cut in an asymmetrical design, meaning the back part of the dress is longer than the front. The material is made out of polyester satin spandex, written on the tag. It was done double layered so that the outline of any undergarment wouldn't be able to show. I personally like this dress, it wasn't too tight or hot. My mother even liked it so much that she bought about 6 of them, and she kept one for herself. I put the brooch just on the pointed edge of my collar, then arranged my hair to hide the brooch. I went back to the bedroom and wore on my watch and black wedged shoes. I decided not to lock the bedroom door and left the door knob on the window ledge above my bed. I carried my bag in one hand, closed all the curtains that I hung up with the other hand, and went out the front door and locked the door.

As I walked along the dormitories', students were coming out of their room and down the stairs, all walking in the same direction towards the main school building. Some of the girl students from the girls' dormitories passed by me, I caught a glimpse at some of their faces: some had splendid beautiful hair of different volume and texture, fine skin color, and their eyes were like pearls that shined even without light. With their uniforms on, they looked like candidates for a beauty pageant.

We all gathered on the first floor in the main hall, sitting according to year. The seats for the first years' were in the middle, I sat on the last chair of the first row and placed my bag on my lap. It took a while until everyone got a seat and calmed down. The Welcome ceremony went smoothly, even though I couldn't actually see the faces of the people going on and off the stage clearly. Then it was the Principal's turn to go onto the stage. Everyone clapped their hands, welcoming him. He only raised his hand and the main hall fell to an immediate silence.

"Okay, everyone. Now that all of you have gathered here in this hall. I would like to thank the students and teachers who have contributed to the preparation of organizing the Welcome Ceremony. Let's give them a round of applause."

Everyone clapped, then died immediately at the sight of his raised hand.

"To all the first years, starting today you are a student of this high school. Devoting yourself to studying or sports is great, but don't forget that this is also the time to spend your youth and experience many things. To the rest of the students, be sure to make many friends along the way, absorb as much knowledge and gain more wisdom, run as fast as your feet can take you, but do not forget the most important rule that holds us all, and that is to 'treat everyone as equal beings', no matter who or what you are, or where you come from. Thank you."

The Principal continued to make more speeches and the Welcome Ceremony finished at 7:30pm. Right away, everyone started to look for their respective classrooms. The first years' were on the second floor, and there were four classrooms: H, B, T, and K. I was assigned to class 1B. I'm not sure how the classes are categorized, but as long as I have a room to go to I didn't mind.

"Ahh! Look Out!"

I had a misfortune of getting hit from behind while walking along the corridor, and fell hard on my rear end. I think my butt is sore now.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry! Here." I looked up to see a hand being offered.

"Okay."

I took a hold of the hand and was pulled up. I patted my dress and got my bag on the floor.

"I'm sorry for running into you. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine. How about you? Did you get injured?"

"I'm alright...just hurt my tail a bit." She said.

Maybe she meant that she hurt her rear end.

"Why were you running anyway?" I asked her.

"Oh, I thought I saw a rat and I was chasing it. I guess I need more practice." She said timidly.

"Uh...I'm sure you'll be able to get it."

I think.

She was just a bit shorter than me, her hair a little shaggy which made her look cute.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me. My name is Konno Tamami." She held out her hand.

"I'm Mira, Kiel Mira." and I shook hands with her.

"There! The uniform fits perfectly on her!"

We turned to hear another voice from behind me. Two girls were approaching us: one had blonde hair with obvious hair treatments being done on, her eyes had mascara drawn on the outline like an Egyptian's; and the other was a red head, who had rosy cheeks and had her hair tied in braided pigtails. I always wondered why they were called pigtails.

"See? She has the perfect fit among us first years. The uniform fits her curves and physique, even her arms are slender, the wedged shoes make her seem taller and more feminine. I like it!" The red one said.

"Oui, tres magnifique. But I still think that I am more fitted in our uniform after we turn. Still, I do like the color of your hair. It's very radiant, one of the best hair characteristics of Asian creatures." The blonde one said as she combed through my hair with her fingers.

"Um...thank you?" I raised a brow.

"Huh? Is that all you're gonna say? I've given you one of my most brilliant comments, and 'thank you?' is all I get? Do you not know who I am?"

"Um...we all just enrolled here, right? So it's just natural that I really do not know who you are." I said humbly.

"Oh, I get it. You must want to pick a fight with me, non?" She raised her hands and opened her mouth as if she's an angry cat showing her fangs.

"I think she's a new student, Mizuki." Tamami interjected. "Did you not study in our school's middle school, which is also a night school?"

"Oh no, I used to study in a morning school a little far from here." I shook my head lightly.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense." Mizuki placed her hands on her waist. "I'll let it off this time."

"That's really brave of you, studying in a morning schools." Tamami said.

Um...isn't it a normal thing to study in a day-time school?

"Oh, right, silly me." The red one places a hand over her chest. "I'm Fujii Natsumi, and this here is Sudo Mizuki"

"That's THE famous MIZUKI to you, Natsumi." She stated.

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Mira, Kiel Mira."

"Hey, you three over there! You should all be inside your designated classrooms by now."

A short haired girl with glasses walks over to us. She also wore a 'Prefect' sash over her shoulders.

"I'd suggest you get inside, it's almost time for the Turning Chime." she said strictly.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it, Shiho." Natsumi said annoyingly.

"We don't want to have our little miss 'Perfect' chasing us around trying to eat us alive." Mizuki followed.

"It's 'Prefect' to you, Sudo Mizuki and Fujii Natsumi. And I'm a vegetarian if you have forgotten." Shiho said. "Konno Tamami, I can see a few hairs coming out of your neck already."

"Huh?" she touches the back of her neck. "Oh no! I gotta go!" she crouches over and starts running on all fours like a cat.

I looked at the reactions of the other three as we watched her run, and apparently, they didn't react at all. Is this normal for them? Maybe I'm just overreacting.

"I guess she still hasn't been able to fully control her inner form yet. Oh well." Natsumi said. "We'll be going, Mira."

"See you later, Mira! Adieu!" Mizuki waved and left with Natsumi.

Uh...When have we been on first name basis?

"Excuse me, are you perhaps a new transfer student?" Shiho asked. "Never seen you before."

"Oh, yes. Yes, I am. I just moved in today." I said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Mira, Kiel Mira." I bowed.

"You don't have to be so formal. I'm also in the same year as you are. I'm Shiho Arisawa."

"It's nice to meet you, Arisawa-san."

"Arisawa-san?" She blinked. "I guess you got too influenced with the local culture."

"Huh? But aren't students in all Japanese school's supposed to greet each other this way?"

"It's true that we're in Japan, but this school is meant to act like an International school, that's why everyone here calls each other by their first names."

"Oh, I see." I was taken back.

"Now, get into your classroom. I still have to go around and make sure that everyone is not late or escaping." She nods and walks away. "You lot over there!" She shouted at another direction.

I continued my classroom search and finally found the room. I walked in to find most of the seats in the back and sides were already taken, judging by the bags left on the tables and some of the students sitting on top of the desks and in their chairs. There were six rows of seats vertically and five rows of seats horizontally, and the only seats left available were the first two row's three middle seats. I hurriedly went and took the second row's middle seat. I placed my bag on the table and began to look for my pencil case and notebook.

"You took the seat first, eh?" A voice said to my right side. "That's too bad for me then."

"Um, is there a problem?" I asked.

"Not really. I usually get that seat position every year when I was still in middle school, but hey, it's cool. You can have it, I'll just sit here instead." and he takes the seat on my right.

I closed my bag and hooked it on the side of the desk.

"By the way, I'm Dan Van Dyke. I was born in Paris but was transferred here at the start of middle school." He held out his hand.

"I'm Mira, Kiel Mira." I shook his hand.

"You don't seem to be Japanese, are you also a foreign exchange student?"

"Oh no, I'm half Japanese and Filipino. I used to study in another school in this district, but I was given an opportunity to study here."

"Ah, cool. A mixed breed. I wonder what kind of being will you turn into?"

"Huh?" I was confused.

The door then suddenly slides open.

"Alright everyone, back to your seats!" Someone shouted as he walked into the room and shuts the door.

Everyone scrambles quickly to put their seats back in order and remain quiet. As if to give a sense of momentum he walks towards the teacher's desk, that was set dead center in the front of the room, as if he was leading a death march, while having to hear each of his steps crisp and clear. He had only a single folder on one hand, and on the other is what I believe is to be a baton, for conducting an ensemble of musicians as I could see a bit of the wood in where his grip was. He had silver hair and wore glasses, and he was dressed in a white collared shirt, a blood red colored tie, a pair of white gloves, had a long black trench coat with only the first button closed, and black trousers. The trench coat seems to act like a cape as his arms weren't in the sleeves.

"Good morning. I'm your homeroom teacher, Himuro Reiichi. Some of you may have had me during your years in middle school, but just in case you forgot and for those who are new here, this is my only expectation: my students are to keep up with very high standards and must focus on studying. That's all. Any questions?"

"Sir! Do you have a girlfriend?" someone in the back asked.

"I just told you, you must only focus on studying only!" He scolded.

Everyone remained still and very silent.

"If there is none, then I will begin the roll call."

He flips open his folder and looks through something on the page. He then closes it and starts walking towards the first desk from the door and walks slowly as he looks at each student in the eye on desk after another down the row.

I thought he was going to take a roll call? Maybe he is checking something?

Many questions went through my head, moments passed by as I watched him go slowly with pace. He was finally at the front of my row and walks pass the first desk, then he stops at my desk, not moving at all. I looked up and was a bit shocked, I could almost feel my face turning red. He actually looks handsome when you look at him more closely.

"That's odd." He said with his right brow raised just above his glasses. "What's your name?"

"Um...I'm Mira, Kiel Mira, sir." I stood and gave a slight bow.

"...Kiel Mira..." he turns and walks towards the teacher's desk and looks into the folder. "...Here it is." As he points onto the paper with his baton in his right hand. Then walks right back to me.

"Tell me, what are you, Miss Kiel?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"I asked you what are you. Are you a native breed or a powerful being?" He looks straight at me.

I presume he is asking about my race.

"Um...I'm just a half Japanese and half Filipino, sir."

"I didn't ask that." He said.

"Huh? Then...what are you asking from me, sir? Maybe my social status or-"

"He means what type of creature you are." Dan Van Dyke spoke up. "Like if you're a Mermaid or a Werewolf, or if you're some sort of God like being, something like that."

"Huh? What kind of question is that? I'm just an ordinary person, sir."

"WHAT?" He said out loud and clear.

"Do I seem that foreign or weird to you, sir?"

He looks at me, as if he was trying to see the real me inside my eyes.

"Then...you must be-"

_DONG_

The sounds of a deadly chime started crying. I immediately covered my ears to avoid the pain ringing in my eardrums.

_DONG_

I tried to open my eyes and saw everyone already standing up.

_DONG_

Some of them crouched on the tables and on the floor, while others stood still and closed their eyes.

_DONG_

Some of them were holding onto their heads and crying, as if they were in terrible pain.

_DONG_

Some had grown long fangs and long fingers, and different eye colors.

_DONG_

Some of them had their skin turned into different colors and textures.

_DONG_

Some of them had changed shapes and sizes, big and small, short and tall, wide and thin, straight and curved.

_DONG_

Some of them started growing hair and feathers on their arms and legs, larger and shorter arms and feet, grew wings of different shapes and heights and color.

_DONG_

Some had their uniforms over stretched and even torn, bits and pieces had fallen onto the floor.

There was no more any sound of the terrible chiming sounds. I lowered my hands and looked around the room. There were no longer any human beings in the room apart from me, but instead there were full of creatures and beings that were of different types. I was only able to recognized some of the creatures: a Werewolf, an Ogre, a Gorgon, a Minotaur, a Griffin, a Cyclops, and many more others.

"How come you haven't turned yet, Mira?"

I looked at the direction of Dan Van Dyke, and he had been turned into a Gargoyle. I was so frightened by all of this that I couldn't even breathe properly.

"Didn't you do this sort of thing back in your middle school?" he asked me again.

I couldn't respond to him, its as if I had lost control of my body.

"I guess you're the one that Principal Amanohashi had mentioned."

My head slowly turned to face the owner's voice. It was Mr. Himuro's. He still looks the same, clothes still in tact and he still has the physique of a human being figure.

"The reason you're not turning..."

But something wasn't quite right. If he was also a normal human being, he would've also reacted the same or similar way as I am right now.

"...can only mean one thing..."

I tried to look more at him even better, but as he talked, I could see a sharp tooth growing out from his upper jaw.

"...You..."

The color of his lips and skin on his face has lost its color dramatically.

"...Are..."

The color of the iris in his eyes had turned into the color of blood red.

"...A..."

It could only mean one thing.

"...Human..."

He, was a Vampire.

"Welcome, to Habataki Monster High." a voice spoke as it was broadcasted into the Announcement speaker.


	2. Chapter 01

_**Disclaimer: **Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side series are properties of Konami._

_Comments From the Author:_

I finally uploaded the newest chapter of 'HMH'. I've been so per-occupied with my daughter who keeps dragging me away from my laptop. She's at the stage where she observes others and tries to mimic their actions. It's driving me nuts, but at the same time it's entertaining. I've also been doing a lot of research, and I mean A LOT! I haven't done as much research than I used to do in High school and University whenever I did projects.

I hope that it doesn't take too long to make the chapter, hopefully I'll be able to reach to my favorite part of this series by Halloween. Oh, and before I forget, reviews and comments would be appreciated. Thanks again!

I will also post a poll up every now and then, please feel free to go to my Profile page and check out the polls. Thanks!

* If this is your first time in this website and you would like to look at the next chapter, please look just below the 'Follow/Favorite' button. There should be a button with an arrow sign, which will lead you to the next chapter.

Or you can copy and paste the link of the next chapter given to you in your email if you have clicked "Follow" to follow me here on FanFiction.

Happy reading everyone!

Natnarf

* * *

~Chapter 1~

It was the beginning of school year, in the month of April. I am here, in my night school, attending my very first class on the very first night. Standing at my desk, in the middle of the classroom, I am surrounded by my classmates and my class teacher, whom were all not Human beings, but they were monsters, creatures of different kinds and types.

"So, you're the Human that the Principal mentioned." Himuro-sensei said with a calm expression.

I only stared.

"...Hm?..." He tries to look into my eyes. "What's the matter? Lost your voice? Cat got your tongue?"

As if his eyes were peering into my soul, but instead of eating me alive, I feel as if it was calming down my soul, probably sensed my anxiety.

"No, Himuro-sensei." I finally spoke with a mouthful of relieved air.

Then, his hand, gently takes hold of my chin. I almost flinched at the icy coldness of his fingertips as he tries to examine at my face. So I guess the fact about Vampires having cold skin is true. Maybe he plans to eat my blood since he's examining my face, and I closed my eyes at the thought of it. A few moments later I hear him chuckling.

"Why are you closing your eyes, Miss Kiel?"

"..."

"My hands too cold for your delicate human skin?"

"Aren't you...going to...suck my blood?" I pried open one eye.

He started laughing out loud, in a deep mighty voice, as he lets go of my chin, just like how you'd imagine in most Vampire movies when they seem to enjoy toying with their prey, or something like that along the line. His laughter slowly subsides and looks back at me.

"Is this what most Humans would usually think when they are faced with a Vampire?" He asks. "Afraid of their blood being drained right out of their bodies?"

"It's what we'd commonly think of, Himuro-sensei. I mean, that's what's been written in most books and movies about Vampires, about your kind, I mean." I said.

"Really?" He moves his face to mine as close as an inch apart. "Or it's what you'd think?"

"I-"

"Even if it's what you'd think or want to think, I don't believe it's possible." He then pulls his face away.

"At least, not in my case."

"What do you mean, Himuro-sensei?" I slightly tilted my head.

"I do take blood as my source of food intake. However," he puts his hand over his chest. "I do not take any blood directly from its host, for I find it rather a tad bit too fatty for my taste. Thanks for the offer though."

I wasn't even trying to offer any in the first place.

"Still, even if you're a Human, I should've been able to..." He suddenly cuts off as he stares at me, his eyes getting narrower.

"To what, Himuro-sensei?"

"...Never mind. It's nothing." He looks away from my sight. "Everyone, you may take your seats." and turns to return to the teacher's desk.

But no one in the room sat down. I could feel everyone's eyes fixated onto me. I didn't know what to do either, my brain tells me to sit down and ignore them, but my instincts tell me to run out of the room and escape back to our place, probably afraid of being eaten or taken alive.

"Is-s-s-s-s...this-s-s-s-s...really...ac-c-c-c-cep table?" a green person with a head of snake said.

"This school is only for monsters and creatures like us. Why is a Human even allowed to study here?" said by an animal-like creature, for what I believe may be a Tanuki, a native Japanese raccoon dog, who is standing on its hind legs.

"She will hurt us, just like how the other Humans do with every other species." I turn to see a human sized plant, leaves as arms, roots as feet, and a large Venus flytrap as her head.

"H-hey, you guys." Dan Van Dyke spoke. "You can't say for sure that she will do anything to hurt us. After all, she's currently listed as a student in this school."

"ROAR!" I turned to see what seem to be like a Griffin, a legendary creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. "Why do you want to side with the Humans? Even in middle school you were always talking about those filthy creatures." she said.

"That's none of your business!" Dan Van Dyke said as he opens one of his wings and covers me inside.

"Hmph. Hey, I know." She stood up. "Lets get her. Right now, before she has the chance to escape."

"Maybe we could eat her!"

"I could use a new limb or two."

"I'd like to have her blood as my supplements."

"I'd get her hair and use it to make more straw dolls."

One by one, they gathered around us and compressed any openings or gaps.

"Tch! This doesn't look too good, Mira." Dan Van Dyke said. "At this rate, we'll get crushed."

I gripped onto Dan Van Dyke's arm, and closed my eyes, praying for a painless death.

"...So what?" a familiar voice spoke out.

I opened my eyes to see everyone facing in the same direction, but I couldn't actually see who it was.

"Eh?" someone said. "What did you just say/"

"I said, 'So what?'. So what if she's a Human?"

Everyone was looking up and I saw a figure floating in the air: it had a pair of beautiful light green wings, along with some dust at the end as it slowly descends to an open gap in front of us created by some of the other students. He landed gracefully as he had his back facing us.

"So what if she's a Human? She is still considered as one of us anyway." He then glances sideways at me. "Isn't it right, Kiel Mira."

I gasped. "You're the one from earlier!"

He was the one who had told me where my dormitory building was earlier this afternoon after I've just arrived.

"What do you mean by that, Kei Hazuki?" someone asked.

"Considered as one of us?Plu-ez!" A black cat walking on it's hind legs like a human went over to him. "If you're gonna say that just because she's a student, that's not gonna work, Mr. Famous."

"I'm not. Dan already said that earlier." Hazuki said calmly.

"Then what? Get on with it, already!" She glared.

Hazuki then looks back in my direction and held out his hand. "Come over here, Mira." he said.

I looked up at Dan Van Dyke. He places his hand on top of mine and looks at me, nodding if to reassure that it was alright. Dan Van Dyke led my hand until my other hand had reached Hazuki's and lets go.

"That's a good girl." Hazuki says as I stood at his side. "Now, look here! What can you compare from the two of us?"

"Hm...She's got no wings..." the black cat said.

"No pixie dusts." Someone else spoke.

"No pointed ears." Another said.

"They both got a face."

"...and a body..."

"...some hair..."

"...arms and legs..."

Everyone then started to mumble among each other, discussion things that I couldn't seem to understand. Hazuki then clears his throat, everyone's attention was focused back onto him.

"I'm sure you've all realized this by now. By comparing her and myself, excluding my wings and ears, and my pixie dusts, we both almost look exactly alike. Those of us who also share the same figure or human parts on their bodies, should be able to understand what I am saying. But for those who do not, then I will say this clearly to you."

Everyone's eyes were so fixed onto him, you could almost hear a fly buzzing around the room, until someone ate it with their extending tongue.

"She is also like us, a Monster." He said as he broke the silence.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

The black cat then walks closer and stands in front of Hazuki.

"Lemme get this straight. You really think she's one of us? How preposterous! She's not even mentioned as a legendary creature or being in any of the books in the Library of Wicked Wisdom!"

"She's right! In what way do you claim that she's also a Monster just like us? You have no proof!"

Everyone argued among themselves. I felt footsteps coming towards me and turned to see that Dan Van Dyke had come over and stood behind me. He opened one wing and shielded me inside again.

"It's alright." He whispered to me.

"Well?..." the black cat says. "What's your answer?"

"...My answer?...Heh. Do you really need me to explain it to you?"

"What? You have one?"

"You have proof?"

"How?"

"Show us already!"

"You guys are really noisy." Hazuki finally says. "Let me ask you this for an example. What is a bandaged Mummy?"

"He's a dead corpse with a soul." The black cat said as she folded her arms.

"Then let me ask again, what was a Mummy before he was a dead corpse?"

"...A Human being..." She suddenly spoke softly.

"It also applies to creatures like Zombies, Ghosts, and even Vampires. Although, Vampires were turned from a Human being when they are bitten or infected without needing to die, it's also the same for Werewolves. So, we originate from Human beings."

Everyone talked amongst themselves, discussing and muttering, as if they understood the logic in what Hazuki said. I turned to see the black cat's unchanged expression.

"You don't seem to be satisfied." Hazuki said.

"Hmph! I'm not. How about giving another category example. Maybe then I'll be contented." She hissed.

"Very well." He said. "Let me ask you, what do you consider yourself as?"

"Me? I consider myself as an animal."

"What kind of animal?"

"A mammal, the non-egg laying type of animals, that's where I belong. What's my being got to do with her?"

"It's got everything to do with her." He said as he looks at me. "You understand where this is leading, right?"

"No point in asking her!" the black cat hissed again. "Tell it to us directly!"

"You don't have to shout." He said in a deep tone.

His wings started going from light green to red. Everyone saw it and immediately kept quiet. The red glow from the wings eventually and slowly died down and went back to its light green color. Everyone in the room was dumbstruck, as if they had been turned to stone.

"I hope you didn't forget what we had actually learned during middle school. According to our textbooks back in General Studies class, a Human being is considered not only a creature with high intelligence, but is also creature who is a non-egg laying mammal. After all, Humans were once considered as primates many centuries ago." He then closed in the gap between him and the black cat. "Any problems with my testimony?"

She didn't react.

He then took a few steps backward to us, and stood straight.

"I'm sure not all of you are convinced, and I do not intend to force any of what I said upon you lot. But I will stand by my statement, for she is also one of us, a Monster, and is also a student of our school, Habataki Monster High. If you do not like this idea, then you may complain with the Principal himself, not me for I am only merely explaining the facts. I suggest that you do not harm or hurt the girl any way."

Everyone stood at their own spot, averting their eyes away from everyone. Then someone starts clapping in a slow tempo. Himuro-sensei was walking towards us and stood in front of us, closed his hands, then hid them inside his coat.

"Very good answer, Mr. Hazuki." He said, with his low voice booming over everyone. "I hope everyone has been listening to what he has just explained. Just as Mr. Hazuki has stated, no one is to dare harm the human student. The rule in our school applies it to not just every creature in this room, but also the Human student. It states that no one is to discriminate any of the other creatures or species in this school, nor even harm any Humans while you are still a student at Habataki Monster high. However, this rule does not apply to any family hunting seasons or occasions. Other than that, please control yourselves." Then he slightly turns to face in my direction. "That includes you."

I then looked behind and saw a giant mouth wide opened in front of me. I was just about to be eaten from behind? How unfair.

"Miss Kiel." I turned to face him. "Please move to the first seat by the door. Mr. Hazuki, sit in the seat beside her. Mr. Van Dyke, take the seat behind her. I trust that both of you would take care of her, until she is ready enough to defend herself."

"Yes, sir." Both of them answered in unison.

We took our bags and sat in our given chairs.

"The rest of you, following Mr. Van Dyke's seat, sit according to your surnames, alphabetically." Himuro-sensei's voice boomed once more.

* * *

"That's all, class dismissed." Himuro-sensei said and walked out of the room.

I let out a breath and let myself drop onto my desk.

"Hey, you alright, Mira?" I heard Dan Van Dyke asking from behind.

"Yeah, I'm just...I've never been so emotionally exhausted in my entire life. Sigh." I sighed as if I've been drained. "And mentally too."

"Yeah, well...I think you did great...for your first day." He commented.

I looked at him to get a better image of what he looks like as a Gargoyle. In most of the books and pictures that I've seen and read, they are creatures that are carved out from stones and stay as stones in daylight and they come to life at night. They have long necks and faces of different animals with fierce sharp teeth. Some are carved out with a human body figure, hand claws, giant bat like wings, and even have eyes that have said to be filled with souls that they have devoured from the Humans. In a certain cartoon series that I've watched as a child, the Gargoyles are almost like a Human, they have faces like of a Human, have short fangs and pointed ears, big giant bat wings with smaller arms at a point, have different colored skin and have only worn a fabric loincloth. They are guardians of the city they live in and keep the innocent citizens safe and keep troubles out.

Dan was almost the same as the ones in the cartoons, except he was wearing a school uniform and his wings didn't have small hands, and he had long gorgeous hair. His skin was of a lilac color and it looked flawless. Now that I think about it, the boys' uniforms are also kind of interesting. The black top is designed like a formal 19th century cavalier shirt (seen it in my father's books), but instead sleeveless, with asymmetrical button-up front fastens and a high tux collar, and at its back is attached with two long tails like the ones from a waistcoat. The pants are just black trousers.

"...You should always be careful from now on." Hazuki said. "You're just lucky that we were in the same class, otherwise, you would've been butchered to pieces."

I gulped audibly and shivered at the thought of that. Imagine, my body in pieces scattered everywhere.

"H-hey, Kei! Don't scare her anymore than she already is." Dan said.

"I was just stating the truth." Hazuki said with no feelings of any sort.

"Geez, Kei. You still haven't changed that part of your attitude."

"Thanks."

"I wasn't even complimenting you. Sigh..."

Kei Hazuki, had beautiful wings, light green and sparkly. The only difference from when he was in his Human form was that he had pointed ears and very light green irises. The only question that is left in my head about him, is whether he is a Sprite or a Fairy. His school uniform make him seem flawless, and really stunning. It's hard not to not notice it.

"Um...Are you...both close...or something like that?" I faced them both.

"We're not really close, but we've been classmates throughout our years in middle school." Dan said.

"You mean seatmates." Hazuki amended.

"Still the same thing!"

"I envy you both." I said honestly. "I wonder if I'll be able to get accepted by everyone here in school, let alone in this class."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there are some of us here who will accept you as a Human, just like us." Dan wrapped Hazuki's neck with his arm. It's so muscular that you could see every lump.

"Oof!" Hazuki pushes Dan's arm away. "I'd like to avoid scratches on my neck if you don't mind. Your long nails are quite sharp if you haven't realized or forgotten."

"Haha, sorry!"

"Tch." and he goes back to his notebook.

"I hope you're not too angry, Hazuki-kun." I said.

"Don't worry, he's just like that, but he never bares any grudges to anyone." Dan laughs.

"I wonder about that." Hazuki said in a low tone that was almost like a whisper, but still loud enough to hear.

"Be careful, Dan-kun."

"He's just joking, Mira." Then Dan lowers his head to meet my head. "And please just call me Dan. I'm not very comfortable with the 'Kun' part."

"But I won't be comfortable without the 'Kun' part."

"Maybe you could leave it just for me? Actually, almost everyone here never uses them. This school follows the International standard, that's why you hear us calling others by their first names or adding a 'Mr or Mrs' to their surname. So please, just call me by my first name, for an exception."

I scratched my head long and hard, trying to find the right words to decline politely. I was about to open my mouth when I saw his eyes, all shiny and begging, like the eyes of a puppy begging to be pet on the head. This, was too much, for me to handle.

"Ok. Ah!"

I immediately covered my mouth as the words came out. I didn't know how that happened, but it was too late to take it back. Oh well, I might as well get used to it.

"Thanks, Mira." he patted my head and straighten up his back.

"Hey, Dan~" a very high pitched voice shouted into the room. "I knew I'd find you here." She steps in and walks pass me and to his desk.

"What do you want, Natsumi?" Dan asks.

"Have you seen Kijyou Madoka? I haven't found him in any of the classrooms on this floor." She said.

I look at her from my angle: she had red hair, pigtails and braided; her skin looked shiny and stiff; her movements are like a robot's or something close. So a doll's considered as a Monster too?

"Nope, haven't seen him. Kei, have you seen him?" Dan turns to Hazuki. He softly shook his head.

"Oh well, that's too bad." She moves her arms expressively like a true doll, showing of no results

She turns around to leave when her eyes met mine. Her eyes, visibly widen in an instant as she turned her body to face me. I didn't know whether to run, hide, or what, all I did was just sat there, ready to embrace any discrimination that will fly to towards me.

"...So...you're the one everyone's talking about?" She asked. "...The Human student?..."

I nodded. I curled my hands into nervous fists clenching onto my uniform's hem.

"Um...Natsumi..." Dan said with a worried voice.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" She shrieked. "A HUMAN BEING RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!"

My eyes, spread wide in shock, and my head tilted on its own to the side. Dan was also dumbstruck. Hazuki was still focused on his notebook. The next thing I knew she held both my hands and shook them vigorously.

"I've always dreamed of having a Human as a schoolmate! No, a classmate! I never thought this would ever come true!" She flung my arms so high that I fell off my chair backwards. The impact was so fast that I didn't have a moment to put my hands behind my head. My head vibrated like an earthquake had struck. She then looked at Dan with teary eyes like an innocent child.

"Why didn't I get to be in the same class as you guys? You're so LUCKY to be with her!" She instantly squat on the ground, like a small spoiled child glued to the ground begging for more candy.

"Natsumi! Really!" Dan moved to my side and helped me up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I think so, or at least, I think I can still feel my butt attached to me." My bottom was also aching along with my head as I had my hands on each..

"You should be careful with a Humanoid Automata, they are usually very rough with delicate things." Hazuki said while facing on his notebook.

"Eh?! I'm so sorry!" She bowed repeatedly to me like a cartoon character. "I should really watch out for my strength in my clockworks."

I sat back down and shook my head off the dizziness. Then I faced her and tried to smile.

"Ok. You're a Humanoid Au-to-ma-ta. What's that?" I asked.

"Ah." She claps her hands together. "An Automata, or originally Automaton, is a self-operating machine or robot. Automata usually have thoughts of their own and can communicate with others like normal conversations. It's just the ones you Japanese locals have, a Tea-serving Japanese Automaton or Karakuri ningyō. I'm built to look like a human, although I look more like a doll." She sticks out her tongue, embarrassed. "By the way, I met you outside earlier, if you still remember."

I think. Ah! The red headed pigtail girl!

"Could you be...Natsumi Fujii?"

"BINGO!~" She makes a 'victory' sign.

"How'd you recognize her?" Dan scratched his head.

"I remembered her pigtails, that really gave it away."

"Eh? Just my pigtails?" She stiffened.

"Hahahaha..." Dan laughed so hard. "So much for making a new impression, Natsumi."

"...Huh?..." I tilted my head.

"She wanted to get a new makeover since she didn't want to look exactly like those Tea-serving dolls. Her hair used to be long, straight and black." Dan wiped the tears in the corner his eyes from laughing so much.

"Well...it kinda worked. I mean, I thought you were Scottish when I first met you in your Human form." I said with my finger on my chin.

"Eh! REALLY?!" She cried out. "YES! IT'S A SUCCESS!" She gave a thumb's up in the air.

Then Hazuki stands up and opens his bag on the table.

"You leavin'?" Dan said.

"Yeah." He says while putting his things inside. "Got another shoot today."

"Is it far?' Natsumi turned to him.

"It's just nearby." and he closes the cover of his bag.

He was almost near the door when he stops in front of my table and looks at me. He was looking as if he was observing me or waiting for me to give a reaction.

"Um...what is it?" I asked.

"...Nothing. Be careful." and he walks out gracefully with his wings fluttering.

"Hays, that Kei, really." Dan lets a out a deep sigh. "I wonder if he'll ever change that attitude of his."

"It can't be helped. He's always like that, even when he's with other models and celebrities." Natsumi shook her head with her hands on her waist.

"Is Hazuki-kun famous?" I asked.

"Ah, yeah. Guess you don't know." Dan points his index finger up and waves it around. "He's a very famous model, in both the Human world and our world. He's been a model since middle school. Despite being busy with his schedule and all, he always get good grades and is very talented in many ways."

"He's also known in out world?...I don't recall ever seeing his face anywhere." I thought hard.

"Maybe you just missed it." He said.

"Unfortunately, he's known around the campus for his arrogance." Natsumi interjects

"But I was surprised though, he was the one who stood up to the others when everyone was aiming for Mira. He normally doesn't mind other people's business." Dan furrowed his brow.

"It doesn't matter." Natsumi waves in front of his face. "Anyway-"

"Miss Kiel." a strong voice spoke behind me and I turned. "Didn't you hear me call you?" It was Himuro-sensei. This time he had his arms inside the sleeves of his long black trench coat. He looks very cool in a way, like how the famous group Visual Kei dresses up.

"No, I didn't, Himuro-sensei. Did you call for me when you left the room? I think I didn't catch it. I'm very sorry." I stood up and bowed.

"No, I only called you just awhile ago."

"...Huh?..." I went blinking, trying to remember if there was anyone calling to me earlier.

"What is it, sir?" Dan stood by me like a bodyguard.

"The Principal wants to see you, Mira. Do you have the time?"

"Uh...sure." I said.

"Take your things. It'll be awhile."

"Alright." I start putting away my notes.

"If it's alright, sir, I'd like to come along." Dan remained still.

"For what reason?"

"Just in case other students will try to attack her. My mind won't ease until she arrives safely to the office." He bows with courtesy.

"If you'll excuse me, sir." Natsumi bows and walks behind him.

I caught a quick glance at her and saw her giving me a thumb's up, and left.

"Very well. But once we reached his office, you must either wait outside or leave."

"Alright." Dan answers.

"I'm ready." I said after packing.

Himuro-sensei gives a light nod and we followed him out of the room. We walked along the ledge of the corridors of the building, and I was a little nervous about seeing everyone around the area. The corridors were dark, even with the help of the moon's light I still couldn't see them or their outline. Even though I couldn't see them, it didn't mean that I couldn't feel their eyes laying upon me, which gave me goosebumps all over my body.

"Here."

Dan quickly move to my right side, opened one of his wings and it hovers over me, shielding me inside his wing.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled. "I feel like a professional bodyguard already."

"Hehe." I giggled.

"Looks like you both are having fun." Himuro-sensei with his head slightly facing to his left. "Just don't get distracted."

"Yes, Himuro-sensei." I said.

"We'll be fine, Mira." Dan tries to ease my tensions by hugging my shoulder with one arm. "He's just worried."

"I know."

We walked for a really long time, and yet there were still many of them around. I almost couldn't handle it, so I tried to distract myself with happy thoughts, like jumping Unicorns.

"Hey, Mira."

"What is it, Dan?"

"You really can't hear me, can you?"

"Eh? Were you trying to talk to me just now? I must be day dreaming, sorry."

"It's not that. I don't think you could hear anyone trying to talk to you either."

"Huh? But I can hear just fine...I think..." I scratched the side of my face.

"What I mean is, you can't hear us trying to communicate in your mind."

"...You were trying to talk to me...in my head?"

"You've heard of Telepathy, right?"

I nodded.

"All of us have a certain level of Telepathic abilities, even Humans. Even though Humans can't really communicate with each other with their minds, but they can still hear what a Telepathic person is conveying to them. In our world, everyone communicates through Telepathy, especially during hunting or feeding seasons when in groups, just like how wild animals communicate with each other. For us students, we communicate and spread rumors with everyone like that as well, except for the teachers. We're not allowed to telepathically communicate with them, but they would usually call for us, like if we're needed in their offices or other important personal stuff that teachers' can't announce into the speakers."

"Ooooh, I see." I was actually learning from this.

"So," he lowers his head to my ear. "I tried to see if I could communicate to you earlier when we were walking out of the corridor, hoping that you would calm down. Some of us here feed off from negative energy, you see. But no matter how much I tried to yell into your head, you just wouldn't respond or settle down. I'm sure even Mr. Himuro is having the same problem or he wouldn't have personally come to call for you."

"Eh!?" I yelped.

"So far you're the only Human we've encountered that couldn't hear us, which might be a bad thing...you know." He moves away from my ear.

"How bad could it get?" I asked.

"Very bad." Himuro-sensei answered without turning to face us. "Anyone could ambush you and turn you into a meal at any given time."

"EH!?"

"Shh!" Dan put a finger in front of his lips. "You don't wanna attract vampire bats either. This part of the corridor's filled with them."

I covered my mouth with my hand tightly.

"Just remember to breathe. Even though I can't read your mind, doesn't mean I'm deaf." Himuro-sensei added.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I didn't know that teachers were allowed to eavesdrop on their students' conversations." Dan said mischievously.

"I had to spread my hearing wide enough to listen in coming attacks, unless you want to be drained alive by me to have a quick and painless death that is." He turned his head slightly and I could see his red eyes crystal and clear.

I gulped. "No, Himuro-sensei."

"If nothing else, then that's all." and he faced forward.

"Don't worry, he isn't allowed to eat his students anyway." Dan said.

"Dan, why aren't you angry or scared of me? Aren't you also supposed to prey on Humans?"

"Huh? Prey? Me?" He blinked a few times. "Haha. Nonsense. I guess you don't know much about us, Gargoyles, huh?"

I honestly shook my head.

"Gargoyles were placed on roofs of temples and buildings used as water diversions during ancient times, such as Ancient Egypt and Greek, even before then. I feel very embarrassed whenever I think about that. Gargoyles were also described as Dragons during ancient times. Legend has it, that a fierce dragon named La Gargouille described as having a long, reptilian neck, a slender snout and membranous wings lived in a cave near the river Seine. The dragon caused much fear and destruction with its fiery breath, spouting water and the devouring of ships and men. Each year, the people would placate Gargouille with an offering of a victim, usually a criminal, though it was said the dragon preferred maidens.

"Around 600, the village was saved by St. Romanis, who promised to deal with the dragon if the townspeople agreed to be baptized and to build a church. Romanus subdued the dragon by making the sign of the cross and then led the now docile beast back to town on a leash made from his priest's robe. La Gargouille was then burned at the stake, it is said that his head and neck were so well tempered by the heat of his fiery breath, that they would not burn. These remnants were then mounted on the town wall and became the model for gargoyles for centuries to come.

"Supposedly the monster was so scary looking that it even frightened off evil spirits. This led to some calling the monster a protector and placing similar carved pieces on churches and other important buildings. People would carve Gargoyles out of stones and put them onto the top of the buildings, especially on Catholic churches and Cathedrals, they believed that the Gargoyles would ward off evil. Some people used that to their advantage and tried to convince non-Catholics to join in the fold, saying that they'll be saved because the protection of the Gargoyles are with them. So, we're actually protectors for the Humans."

I couldn't believe that I was actually absorbing all of this information. If I was on a field trip I would never give a damn to even listen to a single word.

"Oops. I think I babbled too much." He was shyly embarrassed.

"Oh no, it was very educational, and informative." I silently clapped my hands.

"I guess you could always learn a thing or two about some of us."

"Mm!" I nodded.

"Any other questions you'd like to ask about my kind?"

"Well...I used to watch a cartoon, it was about a group of Gargoyles that would wake up at night and protect the city and streets, and go back to sleep and turn to stone when the sun rises. Is the part about turning into stone when the sun rises up true?"

"Nope, that ain't true at all. If it really were true, I wouldn't be able to come to school."

"So nothing happens to you or your kind in the morning?"

"Nothing. We just sleep in caves like the bats, but not upside down of course."

"Wow." I was bewildered.

"Wish you were one of us, huh?"

"Not really. I'd never get to know you if I was one."

"That's true."

"And...about Hazuki-kun, what is he actually?"

"Well...what do you think?"

"I thought that he may be a Fairy, but then there are other mythical creatures that are also similar to the way he looks, like Sprites, or Sylphs, even an Elf."

"Well, it's good that you're asking. You're right, he is a Fairy. If you're gonna ask me about his side, I don't know any. Sorry."

"It's alright. Phew! Glad I didn't jump to conclusions."

"Are you actually this interested in our kind? All of us in general, I mean."

"Who wouldn't be? Humans have always dreamed and imagined many different things, curiosity always gets the better of mankind. Myths and stories like rare creatures and ancient magic are worth discovering and learning about, it's the only things that keep our hopes running and dreams going."

"How so?"

"If it weren't for stories like Mythology, there wouldn't be Literature, or Performing Arts. We wouldn't even have Gods to admire and worship to. People would always get bored with life and having nothing to do, nothing to discover."

"Correct!" He gave me a thumb's up. "I feel like Natsumi had just rubbed it off on me"

We both laughed with each other.

"Erm hm!" Himuro-sensei cleared his throat. "We're almost there."

We quickly calmed ourselves down, but we ended up smiling to each other.

We arrived at a large door, which was almost as tall as the height of a basketball loop stand. The door was made out of wood, and the designs on it were carved in very fine detail. You could make out about every inch of it that it was done hand.

"Wow. This door is incredible. I wonder who carved this?" I spoke my mind out.

"Wait here for a moment. I will go and inform the Principal."

Himuro-sensei knocks on the smooth surface of the door with his hand three times, then opens and walks inside without closing the door.

I felt nervous as I placed my hand over my chest, deeply breathing in and out.

"Don't worry, he's not at all bad."

"Really? Have you seen him before?" I looked at Dan with hope.

"Of course. I mean, he is also the Principal of our middle school, and I heard that is very kind to the young ones. All the teachers really respect him, like he's a God or something, or like Santa Claus in your term."

"Eh? You know about things like that too? About Santa Claus?"

"Why wouldn't I? There are also students here who are children of his elves, they are always talking about how they would work hard to learn everything, so that they could also work in his toy making factory."

"You're just pulling my leg."

"Nope, It's true. I'll take you to them sometime. You can even have a chat with them during lunchtimes if you're lucky enough."

"How can there be an actual Santa Claus if everyone here never gets any presents from him?"

"How can you receive one if all of you guys don't install chimneys in your house?"

"Eh!?...Now I feel like I just dug my own grave." I slumped to the ground.

"H-hey! C'mon! Get up or the teacher's gonna think I drained your blood or something."

"Okay..." I get up, lifelessly.

"Now he's gonna think I made you into a Zombie."

"Heh." I let out a laugh. "I'm glad that it is you who is with me. Thanks for not eating me."

"Hey~ And I thought you were finally understanding my nature. Too bad I left my pepper and salt behind."

We both laughed.

"But seriously, I don't eating Humans, I find it a little...too disgusting. I prefer eating pies, but if I had to eat meat, I'd rather eat Meatloaf."

"EH?! Is everyone turning vegetarian now?" I recalled Himuro-sensei mentioning about being one himself.

"Haha. Nah, there are actually a lot of us who are vegetarians than human meat lovers. You'll be surprised by the figures in numbers if you actually counted."

"Wow. I-"

"Eh Hem!" I turned to see Himuro-sensei standing outside the door. "Sorry to interrupt. The Principal will see you now." He then holds the handle and opens the door wider with one arm, the other gestured in a formal manner of an invitation to go inside.

"Oh, alright." I said. "Dan, will you be alright be yourself?"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I am a Gargoyle after all." He smiles, gently.

I found his smile too captivating, I was almost lost in it myself.

"What? Go on." He spoke, as if to the break the spell.

"Ah, right." I lowered my head to hide my embarrassment and walked over to the door.

The moment I entered through the door I saw a small blue ball of light floating in mid-air, inside the dark room, maybe just a few inches higher than me. I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings as I stared curiously to the ball of light, it was so calming, it made the air feel purified, it made everything that was running in my heart and mind feel at ease, as if all of my worries would instantly go away if I touched it. I slowly walked up to it, with my bag still in one hand. As if it also noticed of me, it gradually lowered down to the height of my eyes as I approached it. Curious, I lifted my other hand, wanting to touch it, seeing if it was just filled with light, air, water, or some ball with that had a soul inside.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you." A booming voice spoke.

I snapped out of my consciousness and looked around the room. I found that I could no longer see the door and that room was purely pitched black. I could only hear my breathing and the sounds of my quickening heartbeat echoing through my body.

"Look up here." The same voice spoke again.

I looked up, but I still couldn't see anything. The ball of light then floated up higher, until I could see a blue outline of something straight shone by the ball of light, it floated up even higher until it stopped. In an instant it shone so brightly that it almost blinded my eyes as I raised my hand to avoid its strong rays. It took me a moment or two until I could adjust my eyesight properly, blinking my eyelids as hard and as fast as I could to get a better vision.

"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't blind you."

The room was finally in light: bookshelves that filled the walls of the room and were so tall as if they could reach into the sky; the ground was covered in smooth marble flooring of different shapes and sizes glued together. I found myself standing in the middle of the room,

I look up again. I finally found the owner of that deep clear voice. There was a large chair, like a throne, on the top of it were covered in different shiny jewels and gems that I may never get to hold or let alone see in my lifetime. Sitting on the chair, was a person that I would never think that could exist in this school: he a long turquoise tail of fish from waist down, full of shiny scales as if they thin diamonds attached to the tail; his upper body was very built, muscles on every part, like the body of a professional Weightlifter; he had a long pure white colored beard and hair, one that would be the envy of every girl who would want to have the perfect hair; and on top of his head was a golden crown, if you look closely at it, you could see that the crown wasn't a metal like substance, but rather, it was a coral that was covered in the color gold and it was a perfect five-pronged crown, with the middle being the tallest.

In his right hand, he held a long golden stick like object. If I remembered correctly, I believe it was called a Trident, like those pitchforks used in farming, except a Trident was a very powerful weapon that had magical powers in it. It is true for this one as I see at the tip of the three-pronged spear, was the ball of light that was in front of my face just a moment ago. Only then I realized that I almost could've gotten myself killed if I had touched that ball of light.

"Are you alright, Miss Mira Kiel?"

I looked again at this mythical creature, and finally found the voice in my throat.

"Are you...a Mermaid?" I spoke out my mind without thinking.

At that moment, his lips, slowly turned into a smile.

"Yes, yes I am."


End file.
